Talk:Shotlock
is there any game play that shows terra using Ultima Cannon? -- 13:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Look at the Jump Festa 2010 Trailer and watch it until 4:58. You can see Terra using Ultima Cannon. - 14:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Other Shoot Locks Does anybody know the name of all of the other shoot locks? Vaddie 17:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Vanitas So Vanitas is able to use a Shoot Lock in the final battle with Ventus, which merely causes him to shoot a blue beam of light at Ventus, and Ventus to counter with a gold one of his own to end the battle. The lock-on things are red rather than green, and the Vanitas Sentiment can also use this skill against Terra, Aqua, or Ventus. This should be noted in the article, but I don't think it's exactly trivia-worthy. How should we handle this? - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know exacly how to describe it but we should create a section for Vanitas like this: Vanitas *'Link of Dark':In the final battle of Ventus's story Vanitas shoot a blue beam of darkness that is countered by Ven with a gold beam of light.Vanitas Sentiment can also use this Shoot lock or something like that--Xabryn 17:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Shoot Lock Exhibition Video Name Consistency I'm quite curious about the translation for the Shoot Lock you gain when Vanitas becomes a D-Link. Fans who have the game translated the SL (Shoot Lock, SL used from here onwards) as Dark Obelisk, while it was previously translated by Xabryn as Link of Dark. The D-Link article itself says the SL is called Dark of Link, which makes no sense whatsoever. Since we're sticking to Last Charge as the combo finisher for the Vanitas D-Link (which came from the same video where the name Dark Obelisk was discovered, by yours truly), should we not do the same for the Shoot Lock? Considering I was "on break", I may have missed something... Regardless, we NEED to resolve this conflict and fix it wherever it arises, both here and the D-Link article, as we're being extremely inconsistent. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :We're using "Last Charge" because it is correct, not because it's from the video. "Dark of Link" is the correct translation for the Shoot Lock, it's just that the guy who translated it for that video you found wasn't familiar with katakana. The katakana are listed on the D-Link page, if you're interested.Glorious CHAOS! 22:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::"Dark Obelisk" is a mistranslation. As you can see from here (time from 2:54 to 3:20, watch in high quality), the Japanese name is Dāku obu Rinku, "Dark of Link". "Last Charge" is also the Japanese name for the Finisher, as seen at around 3:41 in the same vid. This is being consistent. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT : I assumed as much. And I'm well aware of the katakana's existence on the D-Link page. Please fix these inconsitencies across the Wiki, and I thank you for the clarification. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Which inconsistencies are you currently seeing? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The fact that, unless they've been corrected since the last time I checked, mistranslated names can be found in articles relating to Vanitas/Ventus, as well as Shoot Locks and D-Links around the Wiki. Even if they aren't there, they need to be double-checked just to be safe. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to clarify - Ventus's version is named "Dark of Link". Vanitas's is named "Dark Cannon", according to the Ultimania.Glorious CHAOS! 23:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Name Change http://www.gamespot.com/special_feature/kh_images/image-feature/index.html?image=4 As you guys can see, the system's "Shoot-Lock" name has been officially changed to "Shot Lock" - just one "o." In my opinion, makes much more sense and is less Engrishy. Anyhow, deems a change. --NeutraVega 23:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I concur. Should we do it now, or wait til Sept.? (Also, is it one word or two? It kinda looks like "Shotlock".) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems fine to do it now, as long as you note that it has a different name in Japanese. ::It looks like Shotlock to me. There's definitely no space there.Glorious CHAOS! 00:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Japanese Name Whats Shotlock or Shoot Lock's Japanese naem? --Cococrash11 05:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Shoot Lock was the original name in Japan Kaihedgie 05:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I meant the katana. --Cococrash11 06:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :You meant the katakana. The answer is "シュートロック" --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) How to activate the shot lock? Can you tell me? Shoot Locks (I refuse to call them Shot Locks) are activated by holding L and R for a few seconds. Just tapping them both causes a lock-on.BlackSoulBlade 21:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have no article!!!!--Edgeshadow